For surgery, especially knee surgery, it is often necessary to know the position of one or both malleoli of an ankle. Determining the position is also called registration if it implies informing a navigation system of said position in a reference system of the navigation system. A malleolar registration clamp and a malleolar registration method are used for registering one or more malleoli.
A navigation system and/or surgical navigation system is understood to mean a system consisting of: at least one marker device; a transmitter which emits electromagnetic waves and/or radiation and/or ultrasound waves; a receiver which receives electromagnetic waves and/or radiation and/or ultrasound waves; and an electronic data processing device which is connected to the receiver and/or the transmitter, wherein the data processing device (for example, a computer) comprises in particular a processor (CPU), a working memory, advantageously an indicating facility (for example, a visual indicating facility such as a monitor and/or an audio indicating facility such as a loudspeaker) and advantageously a permanent data memory, wherein the data processing device processes navigation data forwarded to it by the receiver and can advantageously output guidance information to a user via the indicating facility. The navigation data can be stored in the permanent data memory and for example compared with data which have been stored in said memory beforehand.